[unreadable] [unreadable] The goal of the Indiana IAIMS Initiative (13) is to create an integrated, Indianapolis MSA (Metropolitan [unreadable] Statistical Area) wide clinical data and knowledge information management system that serves the needs of patient care, public health, education, policy generation and research. The Regenstrief Institute's Indiana Network for Patient Care, ICareConnect, Indiana University School of Medicine and the Central Indiana Life Sciences Initiative are crucial building blocks for the 13. Through separate but tightly integrated planning processes these groups have created a shared vision of clinical information exchange in central Indiana. The 13helps achieve this vision by (1) supporting expansion of the quantity and types of clinical data being exchanged and better integrating clinical knowledge resources; (2) increasing usage of the data by clinicians in multiple settings and adding functionality for patients to create portable, electronic personal medical records; and (3) evaluating system usage and participants views of the system. Underlying and critical to the success of these efforts is consolidating the community's support, educating the community about the value of the system and formalizing the management processes further. Finally, the 13will build on our early efforts with CareConnect and the CILSI process to create a sustainable funding mechanism through user fees and economic development. Successful completion of this project and widespread adoption of this network within [unreadable] the Indianapolis MSA will firmly establish Indianapolis as the first wide area implementation of an Integrated Advanced Information Management System, create a signature resource for economic development for the region and provide a model that could be replicated in other communities. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]